It only hurts
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: "- Sasuke. – O nome dele escorregou pelos meus lábios seguido de um soluço que me doeu no peito."


**Título: **It only hurts

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** T

**Casal:** Sasuke e Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia, Songfic

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

**Sinopse:** "- **Sasuke.** – O nome dele escorregou pelos meus lábios seguido de um soluço que me doeu no peito."

**Notas da História:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. E a música é a "It Only Hurts" dos Default.

Apenas o enredo é meu! E eu não ganho nada com essa história.

* * *

_Can hold my breath only for a little while_

_Until reality starts sinking in_

_Once again I'm settling for second best_

_Turn the page and skip_

_To the end to where I_

_Swore that I would try_

_Since the last time I crossed that line_

_In the back of my mind I know_

Susti a respiração por momentos, antes de abrir os olhos e encarar a dura realidade que se abatia sobre mim a cada amanhecer. Todas as noites adormecia com o mesmo desejo de que tudo aquilo que estava a acontecer fosse um pesadelo, e todas as manhãs tinha a mesma desilusão.

Sasuke tinha mesmo abandonado a vila, aliado-se a Orochimaru e tinha mesmo tentado matar-me duas vezes – não o fizera porque da primeira vez não tivera coragem (mesmo que ele insistisse em dizer que fora por capricho doía menos pensar de outra maneira) e da segunda porque fora impedido. _E isso era o que doía mais_!

Eu só queria uma segunda chance para mostrar que podia ser tudo diferente. Era pedir muito?

Suspirei e abri os olhos, deixando que o ar voltasse aos meus pulmões e levantando-me para em seguida me arrastar em direcção ao banheiro. Despi-me e deixei que a água morna molhasse o meu corpo tão mal tratado pelos árduos treinos a que todos os dias era submetido.

Agora, Sasuke preparava-se para atacar a vila em que nascera a qualquer momento. A vila que eu protegeria com todas as minhas forças e pela qual morreria se fosse preciso. Por mais que tentasse eu não conseguia perceber o que ia na cabeça daquele maldito bastardo! O que é que as pessoas, homens, mulheres e crianças inocentes tinham feito para merecerem serem incluídas na maldita vingança dele? O que é que a Sakura-chan tinha feito? O que é que todos os nossos companheiros ninjas tinham feito? O que é que EU tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

Eu só queria salvá-lo. Não do Orochimaru, não do Itachi, apenas dele próprio. Com o passar do tempo cheguei à conclusão de que ele apenas precisava de ser salvo de si próprio e de mais ninguém!

Eu tinha tanto medo de que ele acabasse completamente consumido pelo próprio ódio. Eu tinha tanto medo de o ver morto à minha frente e descubrir que eu realmente sou um fracassado e não consegui salvar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Eu prometi que ia ficar mais forte. Eu prometi que iria salvá-lo e trazê-lo de volta. Eu prometi que nunca desistiria. Prometi tudo isso para muita gente, mas especialmente para mim mesmo. E eu não quebro as minhas promessas.

E eu não queria descubrir que todos os meus esforços foram em vão.

Ajoelhei-me no chão frio em baixo do chuveiro e deixei que as lágrimas já tão minhas conhecidas escorrecem pelo meu rosto sendo imediatamente lavadas pela água.

- **Sasuke.** – O nome dele escorregou pelos meus lábios seguido de um soluço que me doeu no peito.

_It only hurts when you're eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets opened_

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

Não tomei o pequeno-almoço antes de sair de casa; já há algum tempo que não o fazia e o meu organismo já parecia ter-se habituado a isso. Mesmo que por vezes senti-se algumas tonturas eu apenas ignorava. Se me obrigasse a comer não iria conseguir reter nada no estômago e para isso mais vale não estragar a comida. Se me perguntassem eu não saberia dizer há quanto tempo eu não tomava uma refeição decente. E isso era imensamente estranho se formos ter em conta de quem estamos a falar. De qualquer maneira isso também não me importava.

Eu só queria treinar. Os treinos eram a minha períoridade. Eu precisava de estar preparado para quando _ele_ aparecesse.

Ainda me lembrava da última vez que o vira. Por pouco não lutámos. E pensando bem... ainda bem que isso não acontecera. Vê-lo com aqueles olhos vermelhos sangue a olharem para mim novamente depois de tanto tempo tinha-me abalado mais do que devia.

Eu odiava aqueles olhos! Principalmente quando _ele_ era o dono deles e me miravam com ódio visivel e com uma sede de sangue que arrepiava quem os olhasse. Principalmente quando ele os usava para prever o movimento que eu iria executar a seguir, o que só por si era extremamente irritante! Principalmente... quando eles escondiam aqueles olhos negros como um céu noturno sem estrelas. Aqueles olhos onde eu era capaz de me perder por uma eternidade. Aqueles olhos que eu amava.

Assim que entrei na torre da Hokage dirigi-me directamente para o escritório da mesma. Já era uma rotina; ela já deveria estar à espera que eu aparecesse.

- **Alguma novidade, obaa-chan?** – Perguntei, só depois reparando que a Sakura-chan e o Sai também estavam presentes. – **Algum problema?** – Estranhei ver os meus dois companheiros de time ali, parecia que estavam à minha espera.

- **Nada de novo, Naruto.** – Tsunade, que até agora estava sentada com a sua cadeira virada para a janela, virou-se para trás olhando-me firmemente. – **Era precisamente isso que eu tinha acabado de dizer aos teus companheiros. **– Acrescentou depois.

Baixei o rosto por momentos e apertei os punhos.

A cada dia a espera tornava-se cada vez mais insuportável. Apesar de tudo sentia-me inútil.

De repente a porta abriu-se bruscamente e um ninja da vila passou por ela completamente ofegante, olhando-nos a todos com um olhar alarmante.

- **Qual é o problema?** – A Hokage rugiu levantando-se de imediato.

- **Estamos a ser atacados!** – Disse depois de recuperar um pouco o folgo perdido.

O nome "_Sasuke_" ecoou pela minha mente mal aquelas palavras entraram pelos meus ouvidos.

A minha primeira reacção foi correr dali para fora, mas fui impedido de sair do escritório assim que o ninja se colocou à minha frente olhando-me receoso como se pedisse desculpa por me barrar o caminho.

- **Uzumaki Naruto.** – Disse o meu nome devagar e dedicou-me um aceno de cabeça educado. Retribui o gesto prontamente, ainda que um pouco ansioso de mais. – **Chegou-me às mãos uma carta endereçada ao senhor pouco antes do ataque começar.** – E estendeu-me um papel perfeitamente dobrado.

Olhar para aquele papel fez-me estremecer. Tinha a certeza que sabia de quem era, e não conseguia imaginar o que ele quereria para me enviar um bilhete em vez de me procurar pessoalmente. Ainda mais no meio do começo da guerra que ele próprio criou.

Engoli em seco, e com as mãos a tremer levemente, peguei no papel e desdobrei-o para o ler.

"_Vai até ao Vale do Fim. Sozinho._

_Se não fores eu encontrarte-ei de qualquer maneira._"

Como sempre ele era simples e directo. Sempre fora um homem de poucas palavras e isso não mudara.

Por vezes era bom ver que certas coisas nunca mudam. Só não sei dizer se este era um desses casos.

O que ele queria? Lutar? Matar-me de uma vez por todas? Senti algo quebrar-se dentro de mim perante a segunda hipótese que, querendo ou não, era a mais provável.

- **Naruto.** – Ouvi a voz da Sakura chamar-me receosa.

Lancei o papel para a mesa da Hokage e ela pegou-o rapidamente, lendo-o num sopro e olhando-me furtiva.

- **Tu não vais, pois não?** – Questionou com uma voz que mostrava claramente o seu desagrado perante aquela possibilidade.

- **Vou.** – Respondi com firmeza. – **Não vale apena adiar o inevitável.** – Acrescentei ao ver a minha colega de time pegar no bilhete e de seguida mostrá-lo ao Sai.

- **Nós vamos contigo...** – Ela começou, mas rapidamente a interrompi.

- **Não!** – Impus. – **Eu tenho de ir sozinho. Eu preciso de ir sozinho.** – Disse a última frase num sussurro audivel. – **Não quero que me sigam. Eu saberei se alguém o fizer; isto é entre mim e ele.** – E com isto saí pela janela a correr o máximo que podia em direcção ao sítio onde tudo tinha começado e talvez onde tudo terminaria hoje.

Por todo o lado já se viam ninjas da vila a lutar contra os inimigos. Os meus amigos até nem estavam a dar-se mal, e isso aliviou-me.

Tentava ao máximo não passar por nenhum campo de batalha, mas por vezes isso era inevitável. No entanto os inimigos não me viam passar, e quando viam simplesmente me ignoravam!

Sasuke devia ter-lhes dado instrucções para não me empatarem. Ele pensava em tudo.

Cheguei rapidamente ao sítio desejado, e ao pisar na água vi-me sozinho. Mas não por muito tempo.

- **Eu sabia que virias.** – Uma voz grave soou atrás de mim.

Ouvir aquela voz uma vez mais fez com que um arrepio percorre-se o meu corpo. Há muito tempo que esperava pela oportunidade de estar sozinho com ele. Queria finalmente obter as respostas para as minhas perguntas. E se fosse preciso iria obrigá-lo a responder.

Virei-me para o encarar e ele olhava-me fixamente com um olhar negro anormalmente pacífico.

- **Tu não me deste muitas opções de escolha.** – Tentei que a minha voz não soasse tão nervosa como eu próprio me sentia. – **O que queres?** – Perguntei finalmente.

- **Hn.** – Ele sorriu de lado, com escárnio. – **E que tal uma luta?** – E o sharingan foi ativado.

_Miles away promise from a burning bed_

_Two worlds should never collide_

_One word would end it if you ever heard_

_Tear the page out that_

_Reminds me when I_

_Swore that I'd be strong now the next time has come and gone_

_Well maybe I'm wrong I know_

Não sei quanto tempo tinha passado desde que começamos a trocar golpes sucessivos – uns mais agressivos que outros -, mas a verdade é que já escorria suor pelo meu rosto e o meu peito já estava arfante. Com ele acontecia o mesmo. Apesar de tentar camuflar as evidências, eu via que ele estava tão cansado como eu. No entanto, eu nem sequer estava a dar metade do que eu podia, e sabia que ele também não.

Na realidade parecia que estavamos apenas numa sessão intensiva de treinamento e não numa luta entre a vida e a morte. E isso dáva-me certa nostalgia.

Mas ao encarar o sorriso zombeteiro que ele exibia sempre que me encarava fazia-me ficar irritado; parecia que estava a brincar comigo!

Num súbito movimento tentei acertar-lhe um Odama Rasengan, mas ele conseguiu desviar-se a tempo como sempre.

- **Vamos lá teme, tu não estás a dar nem metade daquilo que podes!** – Gritei tentando atiça-lo para que atacasse com mais poder. Apesar do pouco cansaço o meu chakra ainda estava longe de acabar.

- **Nem tu. Dobe.** – Riu.

À menção da última palavra o meu corpo paralisou completamente no meio da água, e em questão de segundos senti a lâmina afiada de uma kunai cortar profundamente a pele da minha bochecha direita que imediatamente começou a sangrar.

Eu não sabia se tinha ouvido bem ou se tinha sido apenas fruto da minha imaginação, mas ao ouvir o apelido, que há tanto tempo não escutava, escorregar por aqueles lábios naquele tom trocista que eu tão bem conhecia, fez com que algo dentro de mim se remexesse e partisse.

De repente parecia que tinha regressado à realidade e lembrei-me que naquele momento vários ninjas lutavam para proteger os habitantes da vila que aquele ser à minha frente mandara atacar.

- **Nunca baixes a guarda, Naruto.** – Estremeci ao sentir um hálito quente vir de encontro ao meu ouvido esquerdo e quando me dei conta tinha uma kunai no pescoço, a qual Sasuke segurava com firmeza enquanto se mantinha atrás de mim. – **Os teus inimigos podem não ter a mesma mesericórdia.** – Sussurrou para logo depois se afastar alguns passos.

Virei-me rapidamente para ele e encarei-o. – **Porquê?** – Comecei a sentir-me fraco, não fisicamente e sim emocionalmente. A dor acúmulada dentro de mim durante anos começava a querer tomar forma. Queria que toda aquela turtura, a dor, a guerra e o ódio acabassem de uma vez por todas!

- **Não sou eu que estou a induzir esta guerra, Naruto. É o Madara.** – Olhou-me fixamente nos olhos e os seus voltaram a ficar negros. – **Eu consegui matar todos os concelheiros de Konoha e vingar o meu irmão sem tocar na vila, porque iria fazê-lo agora?** – Percebi um tom urgente na sua voz. Parecia que ele queria finalmente deitar tudo o que sentia cá para fora.

- **Então porque é que estás aqui?** – Questionei tentando não soar tão desesperado como me sentia.

- **O Madara quer todos os bijuus. E só faltam o do Killer Bee e o teu.** – Ele virou o rosto e não me olhou nos olhos enquanto falava.

Ao ouvir aquilo um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha. Então era isso? Ele tinha vindo capturar-me... para me levar à morte?

- **Tu... **– A minha voz falhou.

- **Foi por isso que te afastei da vila.** – Começou a aproximar-se e eu recuei o máximo que pude até ficar encorralado entre uma rocha enorme e o seu corpo. – **E não. Eu não vim capturar-te.** – Disse como se me tivesse lido os pensamentos.

- **Porquê?** – Sentia a minha cabeça a andar às voltas e não conseguia perceber o que ele me queria dizer com aquilo.

- **Há três anos atrás, neste mesmo lugar, uma palavra poderia ter mudado tudo. Não me teria impedido de ir embora, mas evitaria muitas fugas e muitos confrontos entre nós. **– Eu ouvia-o, mas estava demasiado perdido nos seus olhos e embriagado no seu cheiro que há muito não sentia.

E então eu compreendi o que ele queria dizer. Pela primeira vez em três anos eu via um brilho no seu olhar. Um brilho de esperança. Esperança essa que também me envolveu à medida que os segundos passavam e a minha respiração se tornava mais ofegante.

- **Será que não é demasiado tarde?** – Sussurrei enquanto sentia os meus olhos marejarem.

- **Se fosse, eu não estaria aqui.** – Levou uma mão à minha bochecha, acariciando o corte que ainda não tinha desaparecido e ainda ardia.

- **Diz-me a verdadeira razão para teres ido embora.** – Pedi sofregamente. – **Eu preciso de saber!** – Solucei.

- **Eu tinha de vingar o meu clã, mas isso não foi a razão de eu me ter ido embora. Eu queria poder, mas podia consegui-lo por mim próprio, na vila, com a ajuda do meu time. Mas...** – Hesitou. – **Eu não podia deixar que o Orochimaru vos magoa-se.**

- **Ele ameaçou-te?** – Não consegui esconder o espanto; mesmo que daquela cobra nojenta eu já esperasse tudo.

Ele apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – **E o Madara tem andado a fazer o mesmo. **– Estreitou os olhos e o seu toque tornou-se mais firme. – **Mas eu cansei-me de ser covarde e ceder a ameaças e chantagens. Eu quero ajudar-te a derrotá-lo. **– Aproximou-se mais, e àquela altura já estavamos praticamente colados. – **Mas eu preciso de saber o que tu sentes. **– Murmurou.

O meu coração parecia querer saltar-me do peito. – **Eu... eu...** – Engoli em seco e pigarreei interiormente. – **Ai... aishiteru.** – Declarei finalmente, recebendo um sorriso nunca antes visto nos lábios do sobrevivente do clã Uchiha.

- **Isso era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.** – E como num dos muitos sonhos que eu já tinha tido anteriormente, tive os lábios do Sasuke colados aos meus num beijo urgente e há tanto tempo esperado.

_It only hurts when you're eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets opened_

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

Fui prensado contra a parede de pedra enquanto era beijado com paixão e tocado com desejo.

Ele não queria esperar, e sinceramente eu também não. Ambos precisávamos daquilo urgentemente. Eu precisava de sentir que lhe pertencia, assim como ele me pertencia a mim.

Tinham sido anos de amor reprimido, e com a certeza errónea de que ele não era recíproco. E agora que estávamos ali, com a verdade revelada e os sentimentos expostos, não havia razão para hesitar.

Ainda tinha muitas perguntas para lhe fazer, e dúvidas sobre o que aconteceria a seguir, mas agora isso não importava.

Com o tempo, os beijos e os meros toques superficiais não mais eram suficientes; as roupas eram um incómodo demasiado presente.

- **Naruto…** - Ouviu-o chamar-me baixinho enquanto me beijava o pescoço.

- **Apenas faz. Não quero saber de mais nada, apenas preciso disto.** – Falei desesperado por mais um beijo, por mais um toque… por mais demonstrações de carinho da sua parte.

- **Naruto…** - Voltou a chamar-me.

- **Sasuke, por favor.** – Implorei.

- **Naruto.** – Algo no seu tom de voz fez-me parar e olhá-lo finalmente. – **Aishiterumo.** – Sussurrou-me ao ouvido como se me contasse um segredo precioso.

E de repente o meu coração falhou uma batida. Parecia um sonho! Deixei de ouvir o som da queda de água, deixei de sentir a pedra fria nas minhas costas e deixei de sentir o meu ferimento a arder. Sentia apenas o amor, a paixão e o desejo que ele despertava em mim, na minha alma, no meu corpo e no meu coração.

- **Eu esperei tanto por isto.** – Murmurei enquanto me sentia a ser deitado no chão. – **Não é um sonho, pois não?** – Perguntei tocando-o no rosto.

- **Eu espero que não.** – Beijou-me a testa e passou o nariz ao longo do meu pescoço inspirando profundamente. – **Perdoas-me?** – Olhou-me. E eu rapidamente acenei positivamente com a cabeça. – **Tens a certeza? Eu não acho que mereço ser perdoado tão facilmente. – **Dizia cautelosamente enquanto, com cuidado, desamarrava o nó da minha bandana atrás da minha nuca.

-** Não importa, apenas te quero comigo. **– Sorri-lhe.

Ele fez aquele sorriso de canto, satisfeito, que eu tanto amava e mandou aquele pedaço de pano com um rectangulo de metal para longe. – **Achei que teria de implorar.** – Levou as mãos ao meu casaco e correu o zip, revelando a minha t-shirt preta.

- **Eu poupo-te à humilhação. Não precisas de ferir o teu ego enorme.** – Gargalhei.

- **Não me importava de o fazer por ti.** – Beijou-me.

E com aquilo eu soube que a troca de palavras tinha terminado.

Sem descolar os meus lábios dos dele, levantei ligeiramente o tronco para que o meu casaco saí-se completamente do mesmo. De modo rápido, Sasuke fez com que o casaco servi-se de manta e deixou-o em baixo de mim, voltando a deitar-me enquanto ainda me beijava com fervor, fazendo com que as suas mãos percorrecem e dedilhacem as laterais do meu corpo, causando-me arrepios prazerosos.

- **Sasuke...** – Gemi quando os seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço, beijando, lambendo, sugando, mordendo, levando-me numa onda de prazer que só aumentava.

Vi-o tirar uma kunai da minha bolsa e delicadamente cortar a minha t-shirt ao meio e em outros pontos estratégicos para que pudesse ser retirada sem que eu precisasse de me levantar novamente.

Não consegui evitar enrubescer ao sentir os seus olhos cobiçosos sobre o meu corpo semi-nu, mas em nenhum momento me passou pela cabeça parar com aquilo. Muito pelo contrário, eu já não aguentava aquela lentidão, precisava de o sentir em mim o mais rapidamente possível.

Tal necessidade fez-me levar as duas mãos à peça de roupa branca que cobria o seu tronco alvo e à corda que prendia a parte de baixo das suas vestes.

Com um olhar ele percebeu a emergência que me consumia e ajudou-me a despi-lo.

Em poucos minutos estavamos completamente nus e eu pude finalmente ter o seu magnifico corpo nu sobre o meu igualmente desprovido de qualquer peça de roupa. Naquele momento eu elouquecia com o prazer que ele me proporcionava.

- **Naruto...** – Sussurrou o meu nome, olhando-me com os olhos brilhantes de luxúria. – **Posso fazer-te meu?** – Questionou enquanto se aconchegava no meio das minhas pernas.

Rodeei-lhe a cintura com as mesmas e sorri-lhe calorosamente. – **Eu já sou teu.** – Murmurei, fazendo-o sentir o quanto eu o queria ao apertá-lo contra mim.

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, e depois não consegui evitar que um grito rompe-se pela minha garganta ao senti-lo começar a invadir-me finalmente.

_I know what you're feeling_

_It's hard to believe in_

_Someone, someone, who's not there_

_I know that you're waiting_

_Cause love is worth saving_

_But only for so long, so long, so long_

Os nossos corpos moviam-se em sincronia, numa dança onde só nós existíamos e onde a banda sonora era o som da queda de água e o dos nossos gemidos.

Eu esperara por aquele momento por três longos anos, e agora estava finalmente a acontecer. O que fazíamos não era sexo, era amor; era mais que uma necessidade corporal, era a recuperação e a reconstrução das nossas almas perdidas e destruídas. Senti-lo dentro de mim era mais do que uma procura por prazer, era a prova do nosso amor e a certeza de que pertencíamos um ao outro.

- **Sasuke!** – Gemi o seu nome quando os movimentos aceleraram. – **Diz que me amas.** – Pedi num sopro.

- **Eu amo-te.** – Sussurrou-me perto do ouvido enquanto arfava contra o meu pescoço.

Gritei de puro prazer quando o senti atingir um certo ponto no meu interior, e daí até ao ápice não demorou muito.

Explodimos praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e sentir a sua essência no meu interior foi um sonho tornado realidade. Não consegui evitar sorrir, mas rapidamente os meus lábios foram tomados pelos dele e iniciamos um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Era gratificante e acolhedor estar nos braços dele e saber que ele me amava; beijá-lo e tocá-lo como mais ninguém podia. O facto de amar outro rapaz já não me incomodava; há muito tempo que deixara de me importar com isso.

No entanto ainda havia uma dúvida que imperava no meu coração e na minha mente. Ele ficaria comigo depois de, juntos, destruirmos Madara?

- **Sasuke.** – Suspirei quando ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para cima do seu corpo. – **Ficas comigo?** – Perguntei.

- **Fico. Eu vou ajudar-te a derrotá-lo.** – Ele não precisava de dizer a quem se referia, e eu fiquei contente e grato pela sua decisão, mas não era propriamente aquela a resposta que eu procurava de momento.

- **E depois?** – Voltei a perguntar.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por momentos, e quando voltou a falar a sua voz mostrava descontentamento. – **Eu não posso voltar para Konoha.** – O seu olhar distante mostrava claramente que não era essa a resposta que me queria dar.

Suspirei e levantei-me para me lavar e voltar a vestir, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Vestimo-nos em silêncio e rapidamente, pois tínhamos de voltar à vila o quanto antes.

- **Porquê?** – Questionei quando, por fim, voltei a amarrar a minha bandana na cabeça.

Ele respirou fundo e suspirou resignado. – **Tu sabes porquê, dobe. Toda aquela gente me odeia, ninguém me quer lá. **– Observei-o a pegar na sua catana, anteriormente, esquecida no chão e colocá-la atrás das costas no seu devido lugar.

- **Isso não é verdade! **– Encarei-o. – **Os nossos amigos não te odeiam, apenas estão magoados com tudo o que fizeste. E mesmo se te odiassem, eles iriam respeitar a minha decisão. E tu és forte Sasuke, ninguém poderia encostar em ti sem também sofrer sérios danos.** – Sorri levemente. – **Além do mais toda a gente da vila iria saber que quem quer que te tocasse teria sérios problemas comigo.** – O meu sorriso esmoreceu. – **As pessoas ainda têm medo de mim, Sasuke. Elas respeitam-me muito desde que eu derrotei o Pein, mas eu posso ver no olhar delas que ainda não se esqueceram que eu tenho um demónio dentro de mim, e por isso respeitam-me e temem-me ao mesmo tempo.** – Levei uma mão à zona da barriga. – **Tu sabes o quão gratificante é ter alguém ao meu lado que não me vê como aquele que a qualquer momento pode se transformar num monstro e sim o verdadeiro Naruto?** – Olhei-o nos olhos e um pequeno sorriso desenhou-se nos meus lábios novamente.

_I swore that I would try_

_Since the last time, the last time_

- **E os teus amigos? E se eles não aceitarem? E se, se afastarem de ti por minha causa?** – Insistiu.

- **A escolha é deles, eu não vou censurá-los por isso.**

- **São teus amigos.** – Teimou.

- **E tu és o homem que eu amo, merda!** – Gritei. E lágrimas, há horas esquecidas, voltaram a descer pelo meu rosto. – **Eu sei como vai ser se tu não voltares. Eu sei como te vais sentir. Agora eu posso dizer com 100% de certeza que eu compreendo tudo o que tu sentes. Eu compreendo a solidão, a mágoa e a dor de perder alguém importante, a tristeza de não ter um verdadeiro lar e ter apenas uma casa vazia sem ninguém a quem dirigir um "tadaima" e ninguém de quem receber um "okaeri". Eu sei, Sasuke, eu sei tudo isso e muito mais.** – Aproximei-me e levei uma mão ao seu peito, sentindo o bater ritmado do seu coração. Ele soltou algo parecido com um "mas", no entanto eu interrompi-o. – **É por isso que eu te peço que fiques comigo. Ou tu não queres?** – De súbito um aperto doloroso tomou conta do meu coração.

Ele rosnou audivelmente e puxou-me para si, tomando os meus lábios num beijo urgente que continha todas as respostas que eu precisava.

- **Eu não acho que conseguiria deixar-te outra vez, de qualquer maneira.** – Sorriu minimamente. – **Só queria ter certeza de que a minha volta para Konoha é o que ambos queremos.** – Acariciou a minha cintura levemente. – **Agora, por favor, não questiones os meus sentimentos por ti.** – Pediu.

_It only hurts when you're eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets opened_

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

- **Eu…** - Estremeci. – **Toda a gente dizia que as minhas esperanças não tinham fundamento. Que tu te tinhas tornado um ninja sem escrúpulos. Que não havia chances de corresponderes aos meus sentimentos. Mas… eu não acreditava; ou pelo menos não queria acreditar.** – Não deixei de perceber o espanto mal disfarçado no seu olhar ao saber que todos sabiam do que eu sentia por ele. Mas isso explicaria mais tarde. – **Agora eu vejo que as minhas esperanças não foram em vão. Eu sempre soube que ainda havia um pouco do Sasuke que eu admirava desde sempre e que com o tempo passei também a amar.** – Passei os meus dois braços em volta do seu pescoço e escondi o rosto na curva do mesmo.

- **Esse Sasuke realmente tinha morrido.** – Sussurrou. – **Mas tu conseguiste a proeza de resgatá-lo dos mortos. **– Puxou o meu rosto para cima e beijou-me profunda e lentamente. O tipo de beijo que eu precisava como incentivo para o que ainda estava por vir. – **Agora vamos à batalha final, já não há tempo a perder.** – Acariciou a minha bochecha direita. – **Ainda dói?** – Perguntou.

Abanei a cabeça em sentido negativo e coloquei a sua mão no meu peito do lado do meu coração. – **Isto só dói**** quando tu não estás comigo.** – Sorri.

E ambos sabíamos que não estávamos a falar do meu ferimento físico.

_It only hurts when you're eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets opened_

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

**Owari!**

**

* * *

**Olá de novo :)

Parece que consegui finalmente terminar mais uma one shot da minha interminável lista x)

No entanto não posso dizer que estou satisfeita por o resultado porque sinceramente estaria a mentir. Sinto que podia ter feito melhor, que está tudo muito superficial e que aconteceu tudo muito depressa. Mas a história só por si já ficou bastante maior que o previsto, porque eu acho que enrolei muito, so... yap, é isto! Não ficou bem como eu queria, mas também acho que não ficou má de todo, por isso espero que gostem.

Mandem reviews, por favor! ^^

**Ja ne! 3**


End file.
